The Start of Something Good
by xxxCattxxx
Summary: Follow on from 'The Things That We Don't Say'. The Dumping Ground lot, go to Florida for a holiday. This is their story. Featuring Suzie. Please read & Review. It will get better in later chapters!


**OK, so this is my attempt at writing about a Dumping Ground holiday to Florida. Sorry if it's not that good. This is a follow on from 'The Things That We Don't Say'  
><strong>

**A little info on Florida... **

**Orlando International Airport is the main airport. **

**Disney Land is the name for anything on Disney property. **

**There are many parks including: Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Animal Kingdom, Hollywood Studios, Typhoon Lagoon (they are all the ones featured in this story). **

**Sea World and Discovery Cove are not Disney but are REALLY COOL! Universal is made up of 2 parks: Universal Studios and Universal: Islands of Adventure (including Harry Potter land). **

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this (Harry Potter, Universal, Disney etc.) I DON'T own (Unfortunately) I'm just using them as part of the story. Thank you...**

Suzie looked out of the window, below them the ground flew away as they rose into the air. The people and cars became nothing more than ants, pinpricks of movement amongst the vast vegetation that formed Great Britain. The world she knew was now thousands of feet below her. She held her stomach as the plane jerked due to turbulence. She glanced sideways, sitting beside her was Liam. He smiled at her, which reassured her that they were going to be OK. She felt really sick, she had never been on a plane before and she really didn't want to go on one again. What made it worse was that she knew she had another eight and a half hours on the plane before they landed at Orlando international.

Originally she was really excited when Mike had told them they were going to Florida, but she just wanted to be there instead of being thousands of feet above civilisation.

"Just relax, you'll be fine." Liam said, taking her hand in his own, his thumb massaging the back of hand. Reassurance flooded through her and she leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and letting the gentle hum of the engine send her into a world of dreams and memories.

It was Liam's voice that woke her from her deep slumber. She could feel his hand slowly caressing her cheek. His kind words flowing through her.

"Wake up, sleepy head. Wake up." she opened her eyes slowly. She blinked and looked around. She was still on the plane. Some part of her had hoped that when she woke, she would find herself at Orlando International, safely on the ground. But she knew that it would have never happened. She blinked a few times to regain her senses and wash away the last traces of sleep. She focused on Liam, his kind, soft features came into view and once again felt happy. He smiled at her warmly and then bent down and kissed her.

"We are going to land soon, I thought I better wake you for re-entry." he informed her. She nodded and strapped her seatbelt in.

The next hour was probably the most tedious part of the holiday. It was spent checking passports and fingerprint scanning. Suzie was beginning to feel like a suspect being interrogated by the FBI. She was amazed at the security system that was there. Mike and Gina had told them that they were to expect a lot but this seemed ridiculous.

Once they had retrieved their luggage and got past the remainder of the security, they went to collect a mini van for them to travel around in. The kids waited aside as the grown ups sorted out he details.

Suzie was so excited, it had been one of her childhood dreams to come to Florida and she was living it. As she stood looking out at the American scenery she felt a presence behind her. She turned to find Carmen standing there. She smiled at her.

"So, you looking forward to this?" Carmen asked.

"Of course, its Florida, how can anyone not like it!" she replied happily. The two of them giggled and started talking about what to expect.

Shortly after, Gina called them over and they ventured out into the Florida air. The warm air hit Suzie like a wave, she felt like she had just walked into an oven.

"OMG, it's baking!" she exclaimed. She could already feel the sweat building up to the surface.

"Don't worry guys, the van has air conditioning. It's gonna be fine." Mike reassured them. They walked over to where the mini van was waiting for them. The keys were already in the door lock and so once the doors opened, it was a mad rush to get the best seats. They quickly got seated and fastened there seat belts eager to get to there place of accommodation.

It took about twenty minutes to get to Lindfields residential area. Lindfields was a place where you could live or rent a nice villa on holiday. A small community about ten minutes from Disney's entrance.

The scenery flashed by her. Suzie thought that it didn't look that much different to England, well apart from the Palm trees, lakes and massive high ways and toll bridges. She noticed that most shop outlets and cafés were more like villas than proper buildings and just set slightly off the road. They past, Dennys and I-hops, Publix's and a lot of markets and outlets stores. She couldn't wait to go shopping there.

They soon arrived at there villa. It was one of the bigger ones, mainly because it had to fit fourteen people. They all climbed out into the hotness and then made their way quickly inside the building. There were five bedroom, Gina and Mike had their room, Tracey, Sapphire and Elektra had another and so did Suzie, Carmen and Tee. Liam, Frank and Johnny. And Toby, Gus and Harry had the others. There was a main lounge and two dinning tables. A small kitchen, three bathrooms and a back yard with a patio and swimming pool.

They were all so excited. They quickly dumped their bags in their rooms and went to check out everything.

They spent some time in the pool before sitting down to a nice meal as Gina had gone out straight away to stock up on food.

"I'm glad we won that competition." said Toby as they were eating.

"Yes, I think we all are Toby. An all inclusive trip to Florida, flights accommodation and park tickets as well. A pretty good prize, I would say." replied Mike, smirking. They continued to talk through the rest of their meal until they were done, then they all got there Pj's on and went to their rooms.

Once in there, they discussed what they wanted to do for the rest of the holiday.

"I cant wait to see Harry Potter land." Carmen exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Same, but I want to go to Universal Studios and see T2:3D!" replied Suzie.

"What's T2:3D?" Carmen asked curiously.

"Terminator 2: 3D. It's a show that was made that is meant to be set between the second and third movie. But it is made up of acting from the real actors, which was obviously filmed ages ago and stunt actors on stage. I've read about it and it seems really good. And there is only a few places in which you can see it and Universal is one of them!" she explained, pleasure streaming from her.

"That sounds cool! I loved those movies, especially the second one. Eddie Furlong is sooooo fit!" Carmen said, putting her hand on her heart as she said her idol's name.

"I definitely agree, he is fit!" Suzie said. They were then disturbed by Tee's snoring. She had decided to go onto bed early so she wasn't tired the next day.

"I think she has the right idea! Let's turn in, I want to get my beauty sleep tonight." Suzie said, yawning.

And with that the two girls went over to their beds and lay down, thinking of what was to come in this amazing holiday.


End file.
